


attention

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Love Confessions, M/M, No Angst, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	attention

See, the thing is, Donghyuck _likes_ attention. Specifically, he likes Mark’s attention. All of it, all the time. Perhaps a little more than he should. And it just… _irks_ him when he can’t have it, when he’s not living up to his stage name and Mark’s world takes a break from revolving around him.

Like right now, when the older boy is focused on some dumb video, headphones in and blatant disregard for his surroundings in the set of his jaw. Mark won’t even let him look at what the video is, or share an earbud, and okay, fine, maybe Hyuck had been yammering at him nonstop even through the night since he stayed over but, but, this is just an outrage! So, as the dastardly individual he is, Donghyuck comes up with a plan to get Mark’s attention back, of course.

“Mork. Morkus Lee. Dumb. Won’t even play video games with me. Stinker. Meanie. Stupid,” Donghyuck chants, but Mark doesn’t even bat an eye, and it’s a toss of the dice whether he’s willfully ignoring Hyuck or he genuinely can’t hear him.

He’s seriously pissed off now, glaring daggers at his best friend, but as his eyes keep tracing Mark’s face, noting every mole and the twitch of his lips as the older boy is entertained by whatever the video is, Hyuck’s gaze softens. He’s always like this, can’t seem to hold a grudge against Mark for long, because just seeing the other boy cheers him up inside. Everyone knows Haechan as the mood maker, the happy virus, the one who cheers up everyone else, but what they don’t know is that the sun needs his own little ray of sunshine, too. And he’s lucky to have found that in Mark, even if the other boy isn’t paying attention to him at all.

Donghyuck sighs, giving up on getting Mark’s attention. “Hyung, I like you…” He mutters, since the other boy’s clearly deaf to the world, and it’s nice to be able to just say it out loud, at least once.

But suddenly, there’s a hand on his shoulder, and he’s being pulled back to face Mark, eyes intent, headphones crumpled in his lap.

“Hey. Say that again.”


End file.
